A Cross-Dimensional Adventure: Draconia Arc
by Skelxtai
Summary: When Ash Ketchum's mother is killed while trying to tell him about his father, he is goes from a world that he thought was peaceful, to one filled with adventure, evil and even love... AU. Amourshipping, Ash/Serena, Sato/Sere.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Cross-Dimensional Adventure: Draconia Arc**_

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, it Skelxtai (Tai) here with my very first fanfiction! A Pokémon one no less! I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for a while but haven't had many ideas so i'm pretty new to all this. If you spot any spelling or grammatical errors then point them out! Anyway, here it is!**

**Summary: ****When Ash Ketchum's mother is killed while trying to tell him about his father, he is goes from a world that he thought was peaceful, to one filled with adventure, evil and even love... AU. Amourshipping, Ash/Serena, Sato/Sere. Rated T for possible swearing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, I only created the plot.**

**Key**

**Thoughts = **_**'Italics'**_

**Speech = "Normal"**

**Telepathy = **_**"Italics"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_It is a well known fact that energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it must have come from somewhere, right?_

_Around ten thousand years ago, the eighteen dimensions were created by Arceus and his fellow Legendary Pokémon. To inhabit these dimensions, he used the power of the other Legendaries to create a race called the humans. Alongside the humans, Arceus created a species of metaphysical creatures with Mew's massive gene pool. These amazing creatures were later called Pokémon, made to help the humans live their lives to the full extent. Each dimension contained different Pokémon and they were later sorted into 'types'. There were many gateways and portals connecting the dimensions, resulting in a peaceful universe. _

_However, it was not to last. In the year 11346 AC (After Creation), an aspiring ground type trainer called Giovanni decided that the world was too peaceful and that it had to be balanced. As a result, he started recruiting people to join the newly christened: 'Team Rocket'. By the time he was 30, he had complete political control over the subterranean empire known as 'Terra', or the Ground Dimension. _

_Using his newfound power, he sent an assassin to kill the Leader of Aquas (The Water Dimension), while leaving behind the symbol for Pyratios (The Fire Dimension). This caused the two to wage war, causing the other dimensions to take sides. The once peaceful universe had been ruined by cruelty and injustice. Using the ongoing war to hide his activities, Giovanni sent his men into the other 18 dimensions to find and steal the Plates of Arceus. Once he gained them, he erected dimensional barriers between the various worlds, effectively stopping the war. But, it did not stop there._

_Once the barriers were up, he wiped out all the memories of other dimensions from everyone's minds apart from his own. Because of this, every man, woman and child in each dimension forgot everything about the other dimensions. He became the immortal ruler of the universe. Fortunately, because of all the shifting in the space time continuum, Arceus woke up from his deep slumber. Enraged at what he saw, he quickly recovered his plates and vowed that he would not let Giovanni get away with it. Unfortunately, after creating the universe, he swore an oath that he would never use his powers in such a way that would cause harm to others. In other words, he had to interfere indirectly._

_As a result, Arceus restored the memories of about 200 people from the various worlds and created a new dimension, a sanctuary, for them to live in. This was all he could do as he was growing weary, but he hoped that eventually, the rebels would have numbers large enough to overthrow Giovanni and restore peace to the worlds._

_3000 years later..._

"Did you have any more of those dreams honey?" Mrs Ketchum asked in concern. Delia Ketchum was a woman of average height with long brown hair that cascaded down her back, swishing around as she walked. A pink blouse adorned her chest, and a sky blue skirt was worn as well. She was a kind, loving person who cared for everyone very deeply. In fact, she was almost too nice.

"Yeah," Ash mumbled in return. "But this time it was of a huge draconic, bipedal Pokémon with flames coming out of its tail. I'm not sure what it is. It can't be a Pokémon because I have never seen one that looks like that, and I have studied very hard under Professor Oak and Dragonite." Ash's partner, Gible, nodded in agreement.

"Gib, Gible!" Ash Ketchum was only slightly shorter than his mother but he was much stronger. He was 15 years old with raven black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He wore a blue hoodie with a white hood and black sleeves, jeans and his blue trainers. Ash was a hard-working young apprentice, but although he was clever, he could be quite dense sometimes. Despite this, he was extremely loyal to his friends and family and tried to protect them at all costs.

Delia held her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggle, but it was in vain as a faint laugh escaped her lips. Unfortunately, Ash and Gible heard it.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?!" Ash demanded, crossing his arms along with Gible. After that, Delia could not hold in her laughs.

"It's just that you are so much like your father these days." She explained after calming down. Ash smiled. Although he had never met the man, his mother told him that he was a great man who never gave in, it was his goal to be like his father.

"Are you sure that you don't know where he is?" He questioned, hoping for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed. He saw a flicker of hesitation in her eyes before she answered, turning her head away.

"No," she answered quickly. "Aren't you meeting Professor Oak today for another training session?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't need to worry though, for at the mention of battling, he forgot all about the previous conversation.

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed. "Today we are going to try and evolve Gible. I mean, he has been with me since my early years and we have been training for the past 3 years. He deserves it, right buddy?" His lifelong friend nodded his head in agreement.

"Gib." Delia smiled, she still remembered Ash's choosing day 9 years ago when he had to choose his Pokémon egg. It was the happiest day of his life.

_Flashback_

"_Honey," Delia called. "Could you come here please?" Her six year old son quickly made his way to the kitchen, fearing the worst as he was usually called when he had done something wrong._

"_What is it mommy?" He asked nervously, looking down at his feet. Delia noticed his anxiety and eventually decided to put him out of his misery._

"_Today, "She paused for dramatic effect. "You are going to get your very own Pokémon!" Unsurprisingly, Ash stood there with his mouth open in shock, his mother looking on in amusement. After a few seconds though, all hell broke loose as Ash let out questions rapid fire while jumping up and down in excitement._

"_Am I getting one today? Will I get to choose? Will it be as strong and cool as your Dragonair? Will we be best friends? Can I start training now? Does that mean-" Delia wisely clamped her hand over his mouth to halt his questioning._

"_The answers are yes, yes, yes, yes, and no." She answered firmly. The reason she didn't want him training just yet was actually quite selfish. If Ash was anything like his father (which he was) then he would dedicate all his time to training, leaving her alone. "Come on, we can take Dragonair." So with that, they flew off with Ash almost plummeting to his death in his excitement._

_End Flashback_

Unfortunately, this brought back memories of her beloved Dragonair who had passed away a few years ago from a disease. After that Ash had gotten Gible who hatched out of an egg in front of their own eyes. However, that wasn't what she remembered the most clearly about that day...

_Flashback_

_As Ash cuddled his Pokémon egg into his arms, it started to glow. It was so blindingly light that they all had to close their eyes. But, when the light died down, the egg was no more. In its place was a small, bipedal Pokémon that was mostly blue in colour. It had a huge mouth with sharp teeth, no neck and arms that started at the edge of its jaw. It had two horns that resembled engines from a jet plane (obviously for aerodynamics) and a large fin on the top of its head._

"_Gib?" It spoke cutely looking up at Ash who was grinning widely. Ash hugged it tightly causing it to squirm and squeal in happiness. The young dragon-type decided to clamp onto Ash's head being careful not to sink its teeth into his skull. Everyone laughed, except for Ash. For the next few months, that became Gible's favourite pastime. That was until Ash patiently explained to him that it was quite annoying and that he would be much more comfortable on his shoulder. And so he did._

_End Flashback_

_Such good memories_, she thought with a smile on her face. She shook her head as she saw that Ash and Gible had already left. Delia debated whether or not to tell him about his father, but eventually decided against it. _There is no need to corrupt such a young innocent mind, not his early at least. _And with that, she got to work on cleaning the house.

**A/N: Okay, let me just get this straight. This story is currently just a concept so please be supportive. Other than that remember to review, follow, favourite and all that stuff.**

**See ya all next time!**

**Tai**

**First Update: 27****th**** February 2014**

**Second Edit: 3****rd**** March 2014**

**Last Edit: 12****th**** March 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Cross-Dimensional Adventure: Draconia Arc**_

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I know that it's been a while but school and friends take up a lot of time in my life so I rarely find time to write. Thank you all for the support and especially thanks to the ones that followed my first story. So, without further ado, let's get this rolling!**

**Summary: ****When Ash Ketchum's mother is killed while trying to tell him about his father, he is goes from a world that he thought was peaceful, to one filled with adventure, evil and even love... AU. Amourshipping, Ash/Serena, Sato/Sere. Rated T for possible swearing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, I only created the plot.**

**Key**

**Thoughts = **_**'Italics'**_

**Speech = "Normal"**

**Telepathy = **_**"Italics"**_

**Answers to reviews:**

**Blazing-Cyndaquil: Yes Pikachu will come in to the story later on, but just remember that Ash has no idea what a Pikachu is at the moment! Serena will come into play in this chapter.**

**Krish11762: Thank you for the support.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ash whistled softly as he strolled through Pallet Town, his lifelong partner resting on his shoulder. "Well buddy, ready for another day of training?" He asked. Gible nodded enthusiastically and started speaking quickly. "Yeah, don't worry. Today is the day that you will evolve, I can feel it!" As he said that, he heard a rustle of leaves coming from the trees to his left. Ash spun around crouching slightly, with Gible growling. After a few seconds, they relaxed, thinking that it was just a wild Pokémon. But it was strange; dragons always loved a battle...

_A few minutes later_

"Professor Oak, I'm here!" Ash shouted, knocking on the door of the famous Samuel Oak's Laboratory. Unfortunately for Ash, it wasn't professor Oak that answered the door.

"Hey Ashy-boy. How's it going?" said the smirking brown-haired teen, leaning on the doorframe. But what was even worse was the smallish green dragonfly-like creature buzzing behind him. Ash gasped.

"Your Trapinch evolved?!" He nearly yelled in frustration. The now identifiable Gary Oak smirked again and replied in a cocky tone.

"Yup, and I think he did before your little runt, no? This just proves that I am a better trainer than you." Ash was about to explode, but then he remembered one important detail.

"Really? Well, if you had listened in your grandfather's lessons, you would know that it takes more training for Gible to evolve than Trapinch." **(A/N I know that Gible needs to be a lower level than Trapinch to evolve but in my story, Gible needs to be stronger before he can evolve!)** Gary merely scowled and stormed off back into the laboratory. Ash laughed, eyes twinkling as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

He slowly walked through the opening room, complete with sofas and a large TV, this was where Professor Oak would relax and drink coffee or tea. The next room along was the medical bay, it was a simple room with a various healing machines dotted around the edge of the room. If Ash had gone through the door on his left, he would've entered the library, but he went straight through to the back door.

As he wandered through the garden, he marvelled at the amount of Pokémon there, grazing or playfully fighting. It was a wonderful sight. He was almost at the edge of the garden when he heard shouts and the sounds of a battle. He quickly made his way through the woods towards the noise. Eventually, he came across a clearing where he saw a Vibrava fighting a Noibat. He grinned when he realised who it was.

"Gary! Leaf!" he called. In response, they stopped their battle and waved (or in Gary's case folded his arms) as he went over to them.

"Why did you interrupt our battle?" Gary asked angrily. Ash smirked.

"I didn't stop it, I was just distracting you so that Leaf could beat you. Gary's mouth dropped open in surprise before whirling around, only to see Vibrava on the ground, with Leaf's Noibat hovering over it triumphantly. Gary's face turned red with rage.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU-"He get didn't finish as Ash whispered to him.

"If you don't stop shouting, I will tell Leaf about your feelings." He threatened. Gary turned pale and quickly shut his mouth, punching Ash in the arm. Leaf skipped over to them, happy that she finally beat Gary, even though it wasn't a real victory.

"Ha! I finally beat you!" Leaf mocked. Gary whirled round and blushed slightly as he remembered Ash's comment.

"I'll destroy you next time!" Ash then cut in.

"Actually, I think that was your third loss in a row." Ash said, trying not to laugh. "Is the great Gary Oak losing his touch?!" He and Leaf were now laughing so hard that they could barely breathe.

Gary's face turned red with rage, he was about to retort when suddenly a different voice spoke.

"Kids, I need to talk to you for a minute or two." He said in a solemn tone. The three confused teens looked at him questionably. "I think that it's about time you learnt about the past."

"What?" Leaf asked. Professor Oak sighed and explained the universe's history up until the point in which the rebellion was formed.

"But what has that got to do with us?" Gary interrupted.

"Well," the Professor started. "I, Leaf's parents and Delia were sent to Draconia to start a new branch. You see, for the past 3000 years, our people have not once moved out of our home, Aelmead. We four were the volunteers as we were anxious to see what the other worlds were like, so, for the past 16 years, we have been living and adapting here, passing on information to King Lance and Queen Cynthia, who, you might wish to know Ash, has a Garchomp as her partner. In our world, there will be Pokémon that you have never even heard of before. If I am correct, the beast you saw in your dream Ash, from what you described, was a Fire-Flying Type Pokémon called a Charizard." The three teens listened closely in awe. "I just thought you that you were old enough to know by now."

"Wow..." Gary breathed. "New Pokémon, a new world... I want to go!" Professor Oak chuckled in mirth, a twinkle in his eye. He was about to respond when they heard a phone ringing from inside the Lab. They walked inside, the excited teens gushing about how they were going to be the strongest.

"Hello, Professor Oak speaking." He spoke as he picked up the phone.

**A/N: Hey guys. Now, I know it was short and I was going to write more, but between school and planning a real novel I reaaly couldn't find too much time to write. It bugged me that I couldn't write anymore so I thought I might as well post it and get it over with. Remember that I am new to this so I'm not amazing.**

**See ya next time!**

**Tai**


End file.
